Nala
Nala - królowa Lwiej Ziemi, starsza siostra Mheetu, córka Sarafiny i żona Simby, matka Kopy, Kiary i Kiona. Wygląd Nala jest kremową lwicą. Jako lwiątko była mała i zwinna. Jej oczy miały zieloną barwę, a nos był różowy. W odróżnieniu od większości lwiątek, jej łapy nie były (i nie są) jaśniejsze. Posiada jasne obwódki oczu. thumb|Mała Nala Gdy dorosła, stała bardzo podobna do swojej matki Sarafiny. Jej ciało stało się smuklejsze i silniejsze, wyćwiczone w polowaniach. Jej oczy stały się niebieskozielone, a nos ciemnoróżowy. W Królu Lwie 2 wygląd Nali znacznie się zmienił. Jej sierść przybrała bardzo jasną barwę, a oczy stały się intensywnie niebieskie z żółtymi tęczówkami. W Lwiej Straży Nala ma płowe futro i niebieskozielone oczy, co przypomina jej wygląd z pierwszej części filmu. Charakter Nala jest odważną lwicą. Widać że w młodości lubiła dokuczać Zazu. Jednak w sequelu Króla Lwa jest głosem rozsądku nadopiekuńczego Simby. Rodzina # Sarafina - matka. Lwica okazuje miłość i opiekuńczość wobec swojej córki. W fanfickach często polują razem. # [[Ojciec Nali|'Nieznany z imienia ojciec.']] Jest to wspomniany w Lwiej Straży ''lew podobny z wyglądu do Kiona. Przed powstaniem tego odcinka istniało wiele innych teorii na temat ojca Nali. # [[Mheetu|'Mheetu']] - brat. Nala kocha go i chce bronić przed wszystkimi niebezpieczeństwami, gdy jest jeszcze mały. # [[Simba|'Simba']] - partner. W dzieciństwie byli przyjaciółmi. Lwica często jest głosem rozsądku Simby. # [[Kopa|'Kopa']] - syn. Nala jest opiekuńczą matką i zawsze go pilnuje, co Kopa uważa za "straszne". Nie mają przed sobą tajemnic. # [[Kiara|'Kiara']] - córka. Nala nie jest tak nadopiekuńcza jak Simba. Zauważa podobieństwo Kiary do jej ojca w czasach dzieciństwa. # [[Kion|'Kion']] - syn. Matka ma do niego dużo więcej zaufania niż Simba Ciekawostki * W książeczce Król Lew Popatrz I Znajdź jest rysunek bardzo małej Nali Teorie Nala jest córką Mufasy '''Argumenty:' * W naturze przywódca stada lwów może mieć dzieci ze wszystkimi lwicami ze stada. Lwiątka niebędące dziećmi przywódcy są zabijane. * Mufasa sypia w jednej jaskini z wszystkimi lwicami - Sarafina również tam jest. * Nala ma wygląd typowy dla lwów ze stada Lwiej Ziemi, tak samo jak Mufasa. * Lwiątko na malowidle w serialu Lwia Straż, które jest nazwane Ojcem Nali, wygląda jak Mufasa. * Dziwnie brzmiący dialog z angielskiej wersji językowej: Simba: You're starting to sound like my father. Nala: Good. At least one of us does. * Nala i Simba są zaręczeni od dzieciństwa jako przyszła para królewska. Choć obecnie to brzmi dziwnie, dawniej w rodach królewskich dość często swatano ze sobą krewnych, aby "zachować czystość krwi" dynastii. Przykładem mogą być faraonowie starożytnego Egiptu i dynastia Habsburgów. Kontrargumenty: * W tym wypadku związek Nali i Simby byłby poważnym kazirodztwem, niedopuszczalnym w filmie dla dzieci. * Skaza podrywający Nalę w musicalu Król Lew i wczesnych planach Króla Lwa również proponowałby jej kazirodztwo. * Gdyby ojciec Nali przedstawiony w serialu Lwia Straż był Mufasą, Rafiki najpewniej nazywałby go po imieniu. Nala jest córką Skazy Istniała teoria że Nala jest córką Skazy. Argumenty: * Zarówno Nala, jak i Skaza mają zielone oczy. * W Królu Lwie nie było żadnych lwów w stadzie oprócz Mufasy i Skazy. * Sarafina i Skaza są w podobnym wieku. Kontrargumenty: * Ojciec Nali przedstawiony na malowidle w Lwiej Straży wcale nie wygląda jak Skaza. * Gdyby tak było, Nala i Simba byliby kuzynostwem, a ich związek byłby kazirodczy. * Nala powinna odziedziczyć przynajmniej część cech po Skazie, typu ciemniejsze futro, jaskrawozielone oczy, czy złoziemski nos. Ona sama natomiast jest wręcz jaśniejsza od swojej matki, i ma bardziej niebieskie oczy. * W musicalu ,,Król Lew" (który możemy uznać za kanoniczny) i w planach początkowych król Skaza podrywa Nalę i chce, żeby ta dała mu lwiątka i była jego królową. Gdyby ona była jednocześnie jego córką, byłoby to chore zachowanie. Vitani jest córką Nali Istnieje teoria że Nala jest matką Vitani. Argumenty: * Vitani ma niebieskie oczy, jak Nala w Czasie Simby. Żadna inna lwica z filmu nie ma oczu w tym kolorze. * Vitani ma różowy złoziemski nos, a Zira i Skaza mają czarne. Po wymieszaniu kolora nosa Nali z kształtem Skazy wychodzi nos Vitani. * Zarówno Vitani, jak i Nala są w swoich stadach najjaśniejszymi lwicami. Barwa sierści tej Złoziemki wygląda jak wymieszana sierść Nali i Skazy. * W czasie bitwy Vitani atakuje Nalę z wielką zawziętością, mimo że według wiadomości z filmu królowa nie jest jej nic winna. Gdyby była córką Nali, jej słowa "Gdzie twoja córeczka, Nala?" nabrałyby głębszego sensu, a atak byłby uzasadniony nienawiścią do matki, która ją porzuciła. Kontrargumenty: * Dorosła Vitani ujmująco przypomina Zirę. * W musicalu opartym na pierwszej części filmu Nala zdecydowanie i ostro odpiera zaloty Skazy, a zaraz potem ucieka ze stada w poszukiwaniu pomocy. Jakim więc sposobem ten lew mógłby stać się ojcem jej dziecka? Ojcem Nali jest jeden z członków Lwiej Straży Skazy Argumenty * Strażnicy żyli na Lwiej Ziemi za panowania Mufasy, więc Sarafina mogła być partnerką jednego z nich. * Wszyscy członkowie Lwiej Straży zostali zniszczeni (zamordowani?) przez Skazę przed narodzinami Simby. To wyjaśnia, dlaczego ojciec Nali nie występuje w pierwszym filmie. Kontrargumenty: * Nala ani razu nie wspomina o tym, że jej ojciec został zamordowany przez Skazę, chociaż prawdopodobnie dowiedziałaby się o tym (Simba i Rafiki wiedzą o tym wydarzeniu). Kiara nie jest córką Simby Istnieje teoria o tym że Kiara, córka Nali, nie jest córką Simby tylko... Skazy. Autor jednak mówi, żeby nie brać tego na poważnie. Argumenty: * Futro Simby i Nali jest jaśniejsze wokół ich oczu niż ich pysków a Kiara ma odwrotnie.Tak samo ma Skaza. * W kilku scenach Kiara ma złoziemski nos. * Powieki Kiary są ciemne niż futro wokół oczu jak Skazy. * Zarówno Kiara jak i Skaza mieli przyjaciół którzy byli "źli" (dla Kiary Kovu, dla Skazy hieny). 'Kontrargumenty:' * W musicalu Nala odrzuciła zaloty Skazy, więc jak Kiara miała by być jego córką? * Kiara z złoziemskim nosem jest błędem animacji. * kiara mogła odziedziczyć cechy po skazie ponieważ skaza był bratem mufasy a mufasa jest dziadkiem kiary ze strony ojca * Nala w Królu Lwie 2 ma ciemniejsze powieki niż futro wokół oczu, tak samo jak Kiara. Zamiast Nali w Królu Lwie 2 występuje jej dublerka Typowo humorystyczna teoria, według której zamiast Nali w Królu Lwie 2 i trzech komiksach występuje jej zastępczyni, charakteryzująca się jasniejszą sierścią, błękitnymi oczami i ciemnymi powiekami, a także inną osobowością i anatomią. Jako lwiątko dublerka Nali ma także obwódki uszu, a jej oczy momentami zmieniały kolor na pomarańczowy (tak jak oczy dorosłej Vitani). Możliwe, że fałszywa Nala jest siostrą Toja. Ojcem Nali jest Leo ta teoria głosi że Leo.jeden z boharerów książeczki Vulture Shock jest jej ojcem Argumenty „za” * Leo posiada bardzo jasną sierść. * W książeczce jest w tym samym wieku co Sarafina * według konceptu do ekranizowanych TLK6NA Leo miał mieć oczy trochę ciemniejsze od nali * według tego samego konceptu leo miał nie mieć jasnych końcówek łap * i blado czerwoną grzywe * rafiki nie pokazuje na swoich malunkach dokładnego wyglądu np. skaza ma czerwoną grzywę i brązowe oczy * gdyby ojciec nali z lwiej straży miał mieć czerwoną grzywę to czemu nala ma jasnobrązową końcówkę ogona * według anulowanego projektu TLK6NA na ekranie leo miał być uczuciowym lwem co bardzo przeciwi się z książeczką użytkowniku co napisał że "Leo jest bardzo arogancki i samolubny." * Leo jako pierwszy szuka Kopy po jego zaginięciu chyba tak zachowuje się rodzina kiedy ktoś ginie Argumenty „przeciw” •Leo zdaje się mieć brązowe oczy •Ojciec Nali na malowidle Rafikiego w ogóle nie przypomina Leo •Leo jest bardzo arogancki i samolubny. Nie wiadomo czy potrafiłby kogoś szczerze kochać. • Leo jest pół-kanoniczny. Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:Lwioziemcy Kategoria:Postacie Kanoniczne Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Rodzina Królewska Kategoria:Lwice Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Królowe